Of Ghosts and Earth
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: Shortly after Terra's dissapearance she searches to pursue a better life in none-other than Amity Park; home to a rather infamous Ghost Kid. What will happen when Danny and Terra meet? Will she find out his secret? Would she dare help fight crime again, or are there just too many dark memories in her past? Teen Titans and Phantom X-Over.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I've had for God knows how many years. I was a massive fan of Teen Titans and Danny Phantom and I still am! - This is an idea that I might follow up on, so if you like it so far then feel free to tell me whether it's an idea worth progressing. I'm working on a few stories at the moment but it occurred to me I never really wrote anything for Danny Phantom though it was one of my favourite cartoons. So yes, this is Terra after her 'dissapearance.' She left Beast Boy behind to pursue a better life and this is where it took her. Amity Park, home to a rather infamous Ghost Kid. Don't know if there will be slashes at this point, I'll have to see. Anyway, please review, much love, and enjoy!**

**- I do not own Danny Phantom OR Teen Titans -**

_PROLOGUE_

Down a lone road as the afternoon sun made its final appearance as an amber streak across the sky, a single bus chugged along. The ride was silent for most passengers, there weren't many people riding it at such a late hour. Those that were there were either asleep or vacantly staring out of the window at the long band of nothingness that stretched out around them. At the back of the bus sat a girl. She was sat, leant back in her seat with her feet arched up towards her chin. Her soles leant against the back of the seat in front of her where a sleeping middle aged woman snored peacefully. Blonde locks scattered the teen's face, and all that was visible of the teen's features was one sea blue eye thinly covered with eyeliner and a pair of small pursed lips. Her expression was unreadable as she watched the passing scenery out of the window, arms folded across her black t-shirt.

As the journey progressed, more people disappeared until it was just her, the sleeping woman in front of her and a man and his young daughter at the front. She guessed that they were all going to the same destination and settled in for the final ride.

She perked up slightly as she watched the new town come into view. She leant her face against the window eagerly. Her eyes widened beneath her yellow locks as she watched the sign pass by.

_Welcome to Amity Park_

She grinned as she reached for her small grey back pack. It held all the stuff she owned. A few changes of clothes, a toothbrush and hairbrush and a photo that she couldn't seem to give up. Just a small little thing, nothing too bulky. But all the same, it seemed it was the last thing that she had of him. The one person who believed in her even after all the wrong choices she had made. The person who had trusted her and been there for her when no one else would. The person she had pushed out of her life the moment she had returned.

She slipped the photo from the front of her back pack and stared at it.

A girl she hardly recognised now. Someone who had such life in her, such happiness. A girl's whose eyes sparkled as she wound her arm around her one true friend, her boyfriend. Was that the right word? Yes, she guessed it was. She couldn't help but give a weak smirk as she stared down at the photo of the giddy green skinned boy grinning like an idiot, his sharp fangs prominent in his smile. She felt tears building in her eyes but casually brushed them away. She missed him, but she couldn't lie to herself any more. She'd changed; she wasn't the same girl any more.

She jolted forwards in her seat as the bus came to a halt at its final stop. Amity Park. Her new life.

She swung her back pack over her left shoulder as the woman in front of her jumped to life and hurriedly gathered her things.

She stepped off of the bus last and simply stood there, taking in the scenery of her new home.

"New town, new school, new life." She muttered to herself as she made her way down the quiet street, "Terra, this is how your new life begins."

_(Of course this is just a prologue so new chapters will be longer, review and thank you! :3)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, yes, this is my first full chapter! I hope you enjoy it. :) Thank you so much for your 4 reviews and I hope you keep on reviewin'. This chapter is just to set in the characters, it'll get jucier by the next one, I promise!**

**- I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS - **

_Chapter 1_

There had been a time when Terra would have announced that the Earth was her home, that if she'd found a cave she would have been set for the rest of her life.

Not anymore. Truthfully, she would have loved to have been as far from the Earth as possible. She'd done things with her power that she could never forgive herself for. She couldn't just blame Slade, because it had been inside her to do all of those things. She didn't have the will to stop it and she could never get rid of those memories.

Terra didn't have much to her name, but Beast Boy, unwilling to have her go at it alone had given her a sum of money for a place to stay. Honestly, Terra was used to living it rough and if the worst did come to the worst she could easily make some kind of cave for herself to live in on the outskirts of town. Still, it wasn't as homey. Especially when she was supposed to be starting school too.

Casper High. She'd sorted it all out in advance. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, Terra would be a new student. She'd been living it rough for so long she hardly remembered what a school was like; but she was determined to try it out. If she didn't like it, maybe she could just go back to her old ways. But she didn't want that any more. She didn't want a life where she had to kill her food with rocks and steal whatever else when no one was looking. This was her chance to start a new life where she could try her best to forget her past mistakes.

Beast Boy had given her a good sum of money, which was a shock. Then again, it didn't surprise her. The Titans must have had money to spare being the celebrities that they were in Jump City. She hadn't told Beast Boy where she was going and didn't know even if he had mentioned to the Titans that she was still alive, but she didn't care. It didn't concern them anymore. Still, with the little clothes and necessities she had, she wasn't going to spend the money recklessly. She'd seen a motel on her way into town and it looked good enough to spend at least a few nights until she found something more permanent. Besides, motels weren't concerned with teenagers buying a room as long as they could pay for it. Terra tightened her grip around the notes in her jeans pocket. She could do that for a change.

She'd checked in pretty easily, handing over a fistful of bills to the guy behind the counter with little words exchanged. He didn't ask for much, she just gave him her first name and in exchange, he gave her a key.

The room wasn't much, but it had a TV and a double bed and the bathroom wasn't too shabby either. She'd stayed in worse. Though it wasn't the Titan Tower, it wasn't a dank cave either. That brought a shiver down her spine. Just remembering the cave. It wasn't a bad memory, if anything, it made her feel happy. She balled her palms into fists and stared at them as she sat herself on the edge of the bed. She was still connected to the Earth; she couldn't just get rid of that. She was bound to it, but she didn't really care. Not anymore.

She took a long soak in the bath before she did anything else. The warm water was kind to her skin. She watched as her blonde locks darkened in the water and floated above her nose. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to control the water instead of Earth. Humans were made up of 70% of water after all. She could imagine the possibilities.

Wrapped in a towel and nothing else, Terra stepped out of the bathroom and walked tiredly to her bed. It had been a long night and she wanted nothing more than to sleep undisturbed. She sighed and got changed into her one night gown. When she woke up in the morning she would start Casper High. When she woke up in the morning she'd be part of a normal school with normal teenagers and she'd simply blend in. That made her smile.

But a part of her felt like she wouldn't be able to escape to normality. A part of her tried to drag her back to the world of nightmares where she had hurt her friends with her own ability. She had tried to kill them and for a moment, she thought she had succeeded.

_Flash._

Terra's eyes darted to the window to the left of her bed. She rose a brow as she stared at the dark night sky. The sun was completely set and now the only light that was being cast was from the few street lamps and a crescent moon.

_Flash._

She blinked. That time, she'd caught it properly. A green flash across the sky like some kind of parody of a shooting star.

Carefully she made her way to the window and pressed her palms against the cool glass.

_Flash._

And again.

_Flash._

And again! Something was out there, something green. Flashing across the sky. It was too low to be a star, but it had to be something. Not quite on the ground and not quite in the sky. Like it was floating.

For a few moments, Terra wondered if it could have been the Titans. Her heart clenched. Was it Starfire? She shook her head and allowed her damp locks to slap her forehead. That wasn't possible. The Titans didn't know where she was so they couldn't have been after her. So then what was it? Or _who _was it? Maybe that question would have seemed weird to some, but Terra had the Nobel Prize for weird and she knew that with her record it was going to be something bad.

She stared out the window for a few more moments before concluding that the light had gone. There would be no point stumbling out at this kind of hour and she couldn't exactly make a sweep of the town flying on a giant rock. She guessed people in this town probably didn't know of the Titans and seeing Terra doing her thing would scare them half to death. No, Terra concluded. Whatever it was, it was just a fluke, and if it wasn't, it wasn't her problem anymore. And with that, she went to bed.

* * *

It had been a long night. The Ghosts never seemed to get tired when it turned dark and Danny had found himself patrolling most of the night. It seemed the runts of what he called ghosts had been on the prowl, the ones that glowed green and seemed to be constantly covered in ectoplasm. They weren't that hard to catch, but the quantity had been insane. When Danny finally got to bed it only felt like seconds had passed before Jazz burst into his room and yelled for him to wake up or he would 'be late.' Yeah, what else was new? It wasn't like he was a star pupil; in fact, teachers would probably see it out of his normal behaviour if he actually showed up on time for a class. Still, with a few harmless arguments with Jazz as they ate breakfast and a few more as she insisted to give him a ride for fear of him being late, the two made it to school – thanks to Jazz – on time.

"Rough night?" Sam inquired as Danny leant against the lockers next to his best friend. He didn't even need to answer, Sam already knew. She'd helped him in the early hours, but the problem with her parents were that they were complete safety freaks. They wouldn't let her stay out past her curfew and they despised the way she dressed. Sam didn't care.

Danny sighed as he hit his head against the lockers, "Kill me," he pleaded only half joking, "It wasn't even a tough fight, but the jerks just kept coming."

Sam nodded as if she understood, because she guessed in a small way she kind of did. She might not have incredible 'Halfa' abilities as Danny had, but she'd been known to be dangerous with a Fenton Thermos in her hands. "Sorry." She apologised, because it was all she could ever do, "I would have helped but-"

"S'alright." Danny said, "I'll just sleep in English." He smirked.

Just then, Tucker appeared from down the corridor, skidding to a halt in front of his two best friends. He was out of breath, panting like an excited dog. "Guys!" he grinned.

Sam rose a brow, "What?"

"Guess," Tucker coaxed.

Danny rolled his eyes, "a new PDA came out?"

Tucker frowned and glanced at his piece of technology that almost seemed fused to the palm of his hand, "it was an update actually, but that wasn't the news!"

Sam and Danny exchanged a glance before they shrugged in unison, "It's too early for guessing games," Danny complained, "just tell us."

"There's a new student starting _today._" Tucker grinned as he pointed out towards the students that were crowding the halls, "everyone's talking about it."

Sam frowned, "Sorry and how does this concern us in the slightest?"

Tucker wiggled his brows provocatively, "I hear she's a girl, y'know, just moved to the town. I bet she'll need someone to show her around." He nodded to himself with a grin, "I'd say I've got a chance."

"You don't even know anything about her," Danny argued.

"But I will," Tucker shot back, pointing towards his PDA, "as soon as I know her name all I'll ever need to know about her will be open for the taking."

Sam frowned; "isn't that like stalking?"

Danny nodded, "Definitely stalking, dude."

Tucker shrugged, "It's not like she'll find out."

* * *

Terra didn't exactly know what to expect from Casper High. Would the kids be nice or nasty? She figured she could take either. Still, she was still worried. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been inside a school for actual educational purposes. She'd accidently damaged one with a rock once, but that didn't really count as educational, especially when the head master chased her down the block until he tired of it. Terra didn't tire of anything, not easily at least. School was a different experience, it wasn't exactly like a house full of bad guys and she couldn't exactly go about beating kids up just for snide remarks. But maybe she was just over exaggerating. Maybe this school would be alright.

She stared down at the time table in her hands and then back at the front doors of the school. Kids pushed past her to get through and finally, Terra got sick of the waiting. Without a moment to lose, she pushed through the doors of Casper High.

She couldn't act like she didn't notice the sudden silence in the hallway. Everyone turned to her as if they'd never seen a new student before. She guessed the school was pretty small, news travelled around fast. Still, it was beyond awkward.

She gathered her pride and began to walk down the corridor. People stared but turned back to their conversations as she walked past. Maybe she'd get through the day intact after all.

"Hey, new girl!"

Terra frowned. She didn't like being referred to as that. But it wasn't an insult so she simply turned to the voice and put on a fake smile.

A girl, tall thin and tanned. She had long locks of ebony hair that fell in waves down to her waste. She was smiling, but it was obvious to Terra that she was using the same kind of fake attitude as she was herself; "welcome to Casper High," she carried on in that ridiculous high pitched 'I'm just doing this so kids will think I'm nice' sort of way. Terra brushed the hair from her eyes and gave a small nod, "Thanks, I guess."

"If you need anything, you just ask." The girl said, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm Paulina."

Terra had to bite back the urge to laugh. Paulina? Really? It sounded like a granny's name. "Terra." Terra said with the same faked enthusiasm.

"Wow, what an interesting name." Terra knew that was code for 'what an ugly name' but she continued to smile nonetheless. She was in control of her powers, though she hated to think of how she came to that. She felt relieved, because if she hadn't, Paulina would have already been flung across the hallway from a rock just lingering outside. Terra could feel it and itched to fling it towards her. But she knew that she would never do that. Never again. She would never become that awful abomination of a person. Not after…

"Well, I'll catch you around, maybe we have some classes together." Paulina began to turn, but stopped herself and took on that ever-fake grin once more, "Oh and as the new girl you are invited to sit with us at lunch." She winked her oh too perfect turquoise eyes before she disappeared down the hall again.

Terra shuddered. What an awful girl. She must have been one of those high and mighty types. The ones that only cared about looks and arm candy. Terra made a mental note to stay away from her and – if ever possible – to humiliate her in public. Maybe a rock would get in the way of her perfect footing. Terra's eyes sparkled mischievously, maybe school would be fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3 is here! :) I hope you enjoy. Someone asked in the reviews whether this would be a Terra/Danny thing and so far I'm not sure. I'm thinking of bringing Beast Boy into this later, maybe even Raven so there'll be some Terra/BB as for Danny... I'll have to see how it works out, maybe once they've established a better relationship. :3 **

**Thanks for the reviews, keep doin' what you're doin'! :D**

**- I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS -**

_Chapter 3_

Everyone noticed when the new girl entered. Danny and Sam had been less than impressed with Tucker's 'stalker' plan when the halls went silent and the doors to the school opened wide. Everyone turned. There hadn't been a new kid at Casper High for what felt like forever. It was quite a momentous occasion really. Danny blinked as the girl stood in the doorway for a moment. All eyes were on her and he saw worry etched in her face. She had long blonde hair that obscured half her face leaving only one of her eyes visible. She seemed to be sporting some kind of 'tom boy' look. Her eyes were dotted with a thin amount of eye liner and her clothes were plain. A black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with some combat boots. She looked like a mix between a tom boy and a Goth. Danny smirked to himself. She was half a Sam.

He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. She was new to the school and the first thing that came into her life were the populars. Though Danny had always had a soft spot for Paulina, he knew that the way she approached the girl was cold and cruel. She used her fake attitude to try and coax the girl into their group. But what confused Danny was the way the girl so flawlessly mirrored Paulina's smile and attitude. It couldn't have been _her _attitude, not a chance, but she was almost playing with Paulina without her even noticing.

"Looks like your tiny chance just got smaller." Sam muttered to Tucker as his smile of awe towards the girl turned into a frown; "I'll just have to try harder." He shrugged as he turned back to his PDA, "I'm just going to casually walk by, see if I can catch her name in conversation."

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes as they watched Tucker walk nonchalantly past the two talking girls.

Terra followed her time table to her first class. She didn't really care for an education exactly, but she did want to fit in. And a normal teenage girl went to school; at least, that's what she heard. She wanted to be normal after all and this was her first step.

When she made it to the class, again, all eyes were on her. She was really beginning to hate this whole thing. Couldn't kids just accept she was new and get on with their lives?

"Ah, here we are!"

Terra blinked in surprise as a slightly overweight bald man walked over to her from the front desk. He must have been the teacher, she concluded. "Students," the man said, "this is our new student who will be joining our class. Terra."

Terra smiled slightly but she could tell the kids didn't really care about her name. They began talking amongst themselves, well that was at least the ones that had paid attention to her entrance. A couple of students were zoned out and one kid in the second row with messy raven hair seemed to have fallen asleep. She supressed a groan. Her piers were _not _what she expected.

Still, she nodded to the class and sat down in the seat that she was ushered to.

"I'm Mr Lancer." The teacher had said with a firm smile before giving her a desk.

Terra couldn't help but smile when she sat down. She was going have to call someone by their surname. _Mr _Lancer. It would be strange to speak to an adult like that, with that much courtesy. She'd never really liked adults. They were too much of a drag. But then there had been Slade. She guessed he was an adult after all.

But she refused to think about Slade.

With every memory brought a pain to her heart. She'd attacked her friends with no remorse. She'd been connected to Slade. He had controlled her and poisoned her and what was worse… she had _allowed _it. She had given herself to him, her mind and soul. He used her and she had wanted it. She had wanted the power and the control, even if it meant hurting the Titans in the process. Hurting _Beast Boy._

"Are we listening?"

The sarcastic tone in Mr Lancer's voice caught Terra off guard. She'd been staring out the window and had hardly noticed that the teacher had begun his lesson. Her heart clenched. Was she going to get into trouble on her first day? She blushed and let her hair fall over the rest of her face.

"Mr Fenton, are you hearing me?" Lancer's voice spoke again.

Terra frowned. That wasn't her. He was talking to another student. Terra had been seated on a desk near the window on the front row but Mr Lancer was talking to someone behind her. She craned her neck so she could see the row of desks behind. The raven haired boy. She could have guessed. Still asleep and apparently none the wiser to Mr Lancer. It took a few calls of his name 'Mr Fenton' before he roused himself. She couldn't blame him for sleeping, the kid looked exhausted and as well as that, Mr Lancer's voice had been boring enough to send her down memory lane. Terra leant her chin on one of her upturned palms as she watched for the kid's reaction. He didn't seem embarrassed or even worried he'd get in trouble. Something told Terra this was a regular occurrence. Still, it didn't seem to matter for at the moment Mr Lancer was about to yell at 'Mr Fenton' the bell began to ring. Terra smirked at the victorious glint in the kid's eyes. He was up and out the room before the teacher could even yell his name again. Terra chewed on her lip, the kid had guts, she could respect that. After all, she had been like that once. The first time she had met the Titans she'd been nothing more than a rogue. Now she found herself worrying about the smallest things.

"Terra!"

Danny and Sam looked up from their lunches to see Tucker standing above them, waving his PDA proudly in his hand, "Terra, that's the name I heard at least."

"I know," Danny said, looking up at Tucker with a forkful of food, "she was in our class."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, she's quiet." She frowned, "I swear she didn't take her eyes off the window for the whole lesson."

"Really?" Danny asked, oblivious.

Sam rolled her eyes, knocking into Danny's shoulder playfully, "Of course _you _wouldn't have noticed, did you hear one word from Lancer?"

Danny shrugged feebly and Sam simply snorted, "'course not."

"Huh," Tucker said as he sat next to Danny. He frowned at his PDA, "I can't find any records for Terra."

Danny shook his head, "how could you? You only have her first name."

"Yeah but…" Tucker tapped at his PDA for a few more minutes before he gave up and turned his full attention back to his friends, "it's like…" he leant forwards on the table, "On the school records, there's no information for Terra. She never gave any phone numbers… no personal information at all. No parents, no address, no _previous _address."

Danny and Sam exchanged a glance, "well maybe she's just private." Sam argued.

"Yeah but her surname isn't even listed here." Tucker frowned as he picked up his PDA once more, the screen reflected on his glasses, "I thought that a surname was mandatory."

Danny shrugged, "maybe not." He reasoned, "anyway, why does it even matter?"

Tucker folded his arms, "it just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah but she-"

Danny was cut off by Sam's sudden words, "I agree," Sam said. Danny looked at her in disbelief but she simply shrugged it off; "Maybe there's more to Terra than we initially thought."

Terra decided not to sit with the popular kids at lunch. She didn't really want to have to endure that annoying 'Paulina' girl and her two large scale friends. Terra had endured a lot of things on her own, but lunch at a school had never been one of them. Kids still glanced at her occasionally, and Terra found the staring off putting to her lunch, she was more than relieved when the bell went off.

What she didn't understand was why this particular bell didn't seem like one for lessons, it was more like an alarm. Terra stiffened as a red light started flashing from the ceiling.

Suddenly, kids were running from the cafeteria screaming. Even the popular kids. Terra sat where she was, mesmerised. It was like the panic she had witnessed as a Titan, when the normal people were under attack from villains.

The cafeteria emptied itself out in a matter of seconds, although, after the initial panic, Terra realised she wasn't the only one who hadn't moved. There were three kids including the raven haired kid from her first class sitting on a table on the other side of the room. The two she didn't recognize seemed to take great interest in her before turning back to the 'Fenton' kid that she recognised.

Should she run?

No. Terra didn't just _run away. _She'd never done that unless it was for an ambush. If there was some kind of threat to the school, some kind of villain… she couldn't just sit and watch the school get destroyed on her first day.

"No!" She muttered to herself, slamming her fists against the table. Her blue eyes shined with fear as her irises began to glow a light gold; "It's not my problem," she reasoned as she felt the earth tug at her heart from beneath the school. She couldn't escape the earth, it was at her disposal, ready to use. Begging to be used.

She wanted to stop herself, but how could she? Maybe she'd only been a true Titan for less than a day, maybe she had betrayed the Good Guys for a taste of power, it didn't matter! She couldn't just sit there and-

"Danny!"

Terra looked up to the three teenagers at the table. The Fenton kid that the other two had called Danny nervously glanced at Terra before disappearing down the hallway. The two kids looked at each other before gingerly following.

"What about Terra?" Tucker hissed into Sam's ear, pulling her back, "she's not budging, I told you, there's something not right about her!"

"She doesn't know what the Ghost alarm _is._" Sam said, "I'm gonna get her out of here, you find Danny and the ghost."

Tucker nodded and ran past his friend out into the hallway, leaving Sam to smile feebly at the blonde teenager alone in the cafeteria.

When Sam first approached Terra, there was a pained look in her eyes. Sam cocked a brow, "you alright?"

Terra instantly snapped out of it and removed her hair from her face, "Yeah, fine… y'know, except for the whole fact that I don't know what the Hell is going on." Terra knew she could have sounded nicer, but this really wasn't the time to pretend.

Sam pursed her lips, "Sorry, this is tough for your first day, but Amity Park isn't exactly a normal town." Sam made a gesture for Terra to follow her and after some initial suspicion, Terra did exactly that.

"What do you mean?" Terra pressed as Sam guided her out of the emergency doors where kids had practically flooded out of earlier.

"Well, most towns have bank robbers." There was a loud crash from inside the school and Terra's ears pricked to a few students scattered around gasping at the noise. Terra couldn't help but also notice the way the Goth girl looked worried as the noises progressed. She soon shook it off, "We have ghosts."

Terra could have scoffed, she could have done a lot of things really. _Ghosts? Really? _Then again she was Geokinetic and she used to hang out with aliens, cyborgs, mutations and Batman's ex-side kick. She wasn't really the one to judge. So, instead, Terra remained calm and nodded; "cool."

Sam had to do a double take, but hurriedly glanced back at the school as Danny _Phantom _was suddenly forced out of the walls at such a great speed, she worried how much damage it would do to him. Not five seconds later, a ghost that Sam wasn't familiar with came flying out too. The ghost glowed ectoplasm green and took the form of a person, at least she _thought _it was a person. It was hard to tell. It took the basic shape but it held no features, no face… no eyes. It was like a blank slate. But powerful. Definitely powerful.

Terra's eyes widened at the sight. Was that what ghosts looked like? She'd always thought they were quiet, invisible types. Not murderous and evil. The faceless ghost disappeared somewhere down the street where a flash of a black and white suit had fallen. She hadn't really caught much detail of the first ghost, it fell at such an alarming speed. Wow… _ghosts. _

"That's…" Terra didn't have words, but she could feel the grin spreading across her face. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "when you think you know everything and then," she broke off to laugh, "that's just amazing."

Sam rose a brow, "Amazing? You think ghosts are amazing?"

Terra shrugged, "why not?"

Sam made a gesture to the kids around them, terrified and huddling in groups, and those were just the ones who hadn't run from the block already. "That's why." Sam said, "kids don't usually get excited over ghosts."

Terra grinned, "what if I were to tell you that ghosts weren't the first crazy things that I've seen?"

Sam frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Tucker was by her side, out of breath.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him away from Terra for a moment. "What?" she hissed under her breath.

"New ghost," Tucker said, clearly struggling for words, "Dan-Danny had a tough time b-but-"

"Haven't seen you before, have I?" Danny asked as he picked himself up from the ground. The fall had barely stunned him; he was too full of adrenaline to really notice the impact of the fall. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Danny." He held out the palms of his hands and shot out a long stream of green plasma straight into the ghost's chest. The faceless creature fell to the ground hard. Danny flew down towards it, but the thing was already getting itself back up. "Whoa," Danny said, staring at the creature properly. It was definitely a ghost, but it was something he'd never come across. Usually, you either had the dumb animal-like ones or the human forms that were much more deadly, like Ember or Skulker. Then of course there were the Halfas.

_Vlad_. The crazy billionaire who had an unhealthy obsession with Danny's mother. From the looks of this creature, Danny could only imagine that this was another type of experiment to bring him down. He must have gone back to the drawing board after he was unable to break Danielle down into ectoplasm and dissect her.

The creature swiped out at him and Danny narrowly dodged it. Almost definitely a creation of Vlad's.

"You don't say much do you?" Danny mused as he shot at the creature once more, this time hitting him within inches. _Hard_ in the chest.

The ghost fell back, a gaping hole in its chest. It's reaction was only seconds slower than the first time, but seconds were all that Danny needed. With his Fenton Thermos primed and ready, the ghost let out a ferocious wail as it was sent whirling into the device. Danny quickly capped the thermos and slid it back into his pocket. He landed on the ground gently and with a quick glance to make sure no one was around, turned back into his Human form. "Vlad," he muttered to himself, "what are you up to this time?"

"So, does this mean we get the rest of the day off?" Terra asked, scaring Sam as she appeared through their private conversation.

"Sometimes, it depends," Sam said.

"On what?" Terra asked.

Tucker smirked, "on whether the teachers can round all the students back."

Sam laughed, "yeah, the alarm is pretty new for the school, they haven't really figured out how to control the kids yet."

Terra laughed along, liking the notion that she was being accepted amongst the two.

"My name's Sam by the way." Sam said with a grin.

Tucker winked at Terra, "and I'm Tucker."

Terra rolled her eyes at the kid's sorry attempt at flirting. She grinned nonetheless, "My name's Terra." She glanced about herself, for the first time noticing that someone was missing, "Where'd your other friend go?"

Terra didn't miss the way the two teens froze.

"Oh, you mean Danny?" Sam asked, controlling the nerves in her voice very steadily; "he's around here somewhere."

Terra glanced back at the school, "he ran straight into the halls…"

"He left his jacket in his locker." Tucker said quickly, glancing away from Terra awkwardly, "He just went to get it back."

Terra was unconvinced. She'd spent a sum of time with people that had aliases, that wore masks and were completely stealthy. These teenagers were anything but. Though… it seemed whatever secret they were keeping was important enough to back up their friend, if not poorly. She just nodded along, "right, okay then." She said as she folded her arms.

Sam looked away from Terra, but the moment she looked back, any worry that had been conveyed vanished, "so, how are you liking Amity Park?" she asked.

"Aside from the ghosts?" Terra asked with a twitch of her brow, her face broke into a thin smirk, "alright, actually."

When Danny joined his friends, they were outside of the school, a sizeable distance from any teachers that could try and track them down and drag them back to class. That wasn't any different from any other time the school had been evacuated. What _was _different was the addition of another girl. Terra. The blonde new kid to Casper High with apparently no information whatsoever.

"So where did you go before here?" Sam asked, leaning against a brick wall.

Terra didn't know whether she could answer that safely, but like she'd thought previously, it wasn't like kids here knew about Jump City or the Teen Titans.

"Oh, I used to travel a lot." Terra said, keeping loosely to the truth, "I found myself in Jump City for a while though."

"Jump City?" Sam and Tucker asked together, both sharing blank expressions.

Terra shrugged, "I guess this town keeps out of the loop… it's an alright place to be I guess."

"Then why did you move?" Tucker asked.

Danny hadn't made his presence known yet, but he could hear the conversation and also saw the way Terra almost froze at the last question. She chewed the inside of her cheek absentmindedly, "I just didn't feel like I belonged there."

Danny decided he'd choose this moment to make himself known, "Hey guys." He said quickly, averting his gaze from Terra.

Sam looked at him wide-eyed, "hey Danny, get your jacket okay?" she glanced towards Terra and nodded.

Danny blinked but carried on the lie quickly, "Yeah, I… left it back at my place."

He could see the look of relief wash over Sam and Tucker. He could only guess that Terra had been asking questions. It didn't surprise him considering they couldn't find any information on her either. She was just one big question mark who apparently came from Jump City.

Terra looked towards Danny then, as if only just noticing him. She smiled, "Hey, Danny Fenton right?"

Danny froze, but nodded anyway.

Terra laughed, "don't look so freaked, I was in one of your classes today, remember? Mr Lancer?"

Danny smiled and laughed half-heartedly, "Oh, oh yeah, right."

Terra rolled her eyes, "guess you didn't really notice me what with that sleep session with your desk," she shrugged off Danny's attempt at a reply and carried on, "I don't mind, I didn't pay attention to Lancer either. He's a drag isn't he?"

Danny rose a brow, but liked the girl's attitude; she sort of reminded him of Danielle, his long-lost 'Ghost Cousin.' "Yeah." He agreed.

Terra didn't say much about herself during the time she spent with Sam, Tucker and Danny, but the group couldn't deny that she was fun to hang out with. The four went to Nasty Burger for some food before they hung out in the park when the sun began to set. "Man, my mom will freak if I'm not home soon." Sam said grudgingly.

Terra smiled, "Unlucky you." She snorted.

Sam narrowed her eyes playfully, "yeah? Well what about your parents?"

Terra shrugged, "what about them?"

"Don't they have any stupid rules you have to follow?" Sam inquired.

Terra bit her lip. What was she going to say, that she didn't live with her parents? That she didn't really know or care where they were? That she was currently living in a motel that her green skinned boyfriend gave her the money for?

"Not really." Terra said quickly, "my parents are pretty laid back."

The group seemed to take the lie and all nodded. "Yeah, well it is pretty late and considering it's a school night and all…" Tucker said, darting his gaze over to Danny. They all knew that Danny patrolled the streets at night for any ghost attacks, of course, Terra was none the wiser, and she couldn't exactly be hanging around while Danny went Ghost and did his thing. Not a good idea.

"Well, I guess I should head off too then." Terra said as if she could secretly answer everyone's desires.

"It was really nice hanging out with you." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're amazing!" Tucker added. Terra couldn't help but smile for his own benefit. The kid was trying, she could tell that much.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Danny smiled. They each gave their goodbyes before they separated from Terra. They waited until she was out of hearing distance.

"Seriously," Sam looked down at her watch, "I actually do have to get home."

"We'll walk you." Danny said.

"Yeah," Tucker grinned, his gaze never leaving the space Terra had once been, "Wow, I know I had my doubts but she's really something."

"Yeah… something alright." Danny said under his breath. "She doesn't really talk that much about herself though."

"Well she was in Jump City for a while," Sam said.

Danny frowned, "Jump City… it sort of rings a bell but I dunno why."

Sam shrugged, "maybe it was on TV or something."

Danny sighed, "still, I don't know if we can trust her yet. I mean don't you think it's a bit coincidental that the day a new kid arrives, so does a brand new ghost?"

"Oh yeah!" Tucker snapped his fingers, completely forgetting about earlier that day, "What was it?"

"At a guess?" Danny let out a sigh, "I'd say it was another experiment from everyone's favourite fruit loop."

"Vlad?" Sam asked, incredulous, "So soon after that whole Dani fiasco?"

"Why not?" Danny reasoned. He sunk his hands into his pockets and slumped his shoulders, "that thing didn't tire easy. I blew a hole right through its chest and it was barely stunned."

Sam and Tucker blinked in surprise, "that's definitely a step up…" Tucker said feebly.

Danny nodded tiredly, "I guess we'll have to see what happens next."

After dropping Sam off, Danny and Tucker set out on patrol. The two kept each other company for a time until Tucker finally had to get home. Danny had made a few sweeps of the town and hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but ever since the incident at school, he didn't want to be too careful. Just putting that faceless freak back into the ghost zone wasn't going to stop it for long, especially if Vlad had anything to do with it. Danny decided to do one final sweep before getting to bed…

He'd made it to the outskirts of town where the motels and bars were situated. It was pretty dark for lack of better street lamps, but a simple ball of plasma in his hand kept him from becoming totally blind. Danny flew carefully nonetheless, in places like Amity Park, there was nothing irrational about fearing the dark.

Then, he saw it.

A movement, like a shuffle in the dark. Danny didn't want to get too close in fear of finding out it was just an ordinary person, so stealthily he turned himself invisible and closed his palm on the ball of plasma growing there.

He flew down to the pavement to get a better look. The movement was definitely coming from the ground near a cluster of trees just a few feet from a road that jutted out from one of the classier motels. It wasn't hard for Danny to see in the dark with his ghost powers, but he still believed his eyes were deceiving him.

Rocks.

Tiny little rocks kept scattering across the dirt, like someone was throwing them. Danny stood where a rock had been thrown and froze as another passed through his intangible feet. He stared down at it for a long time before glancing up, desperate to find the source.

That was when his emerald eyes met that of a pair of golden irises.

From blue to gold, blue to gold. They flashed corresponding to when the rock was lifted and thrown or more like _floated _and thrown. He focused his gaze harder and realised that the soft golden eyes were attached to a pale young face with masses of blonde hair obscuring their face.

Danny shook his head in disbelief as another rock floated into the air at the same moment Terra's eyes turned gold. He watched the rock pass through him again before taking a step back in surprise.

He'd seen all kinds of ghosts, ghosts that could control music, the mind, the law, meat and even boxes. But Terra was Human… as far as he knew at least. But there was no denying her control over the rocks.

Impossible.

Unless, it wasn't.

Danny felt light headed just looking at her.

She wasn't a ghost.

She _wasn't _a ghost.

"Not my problem." He muttered to himself, astonished at his own words. He couldn't take it. It was too crazy for him. And with that, he disappeared.


End file.
